The study deals with the chemical mechanisms whereby insects interact with organisms in their environment. Particular attention is being given to glandular substances that insects produce for protection against predators or for communication with conspecifics. The substances are being studied from the chemical, biochemical, and ecological points of view, in hopes of clarifying both their basic and applied significance.